Troubled
by Allegiant76
Summary: Is Clary pregnant? What happens if she is? How will things change? Read the story to find out more, or PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

I stare down at the little pink plus sign, and it it staring back. _How can this be? It's all my fault._ I start to remember that one night i decided to try something new with Jace.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Please Jace, Just this once?" I beg Jace to have sex with me... unprotected just this once to see how it would feel._

_" Clary, I can't. My sperm comes consistently, that's why we always have to change condoms every 5 minutes." He answers looking down as if he is embarrassed. _

_" oh Jace, it's just this once, what could happen?" I say hoping he gives in._

_" What could happen? what could happen! I could get you pregnant and Jocelyn, Luke, and Maryse would kill me! Your only 17!" he yells back at me._

_" Please Jace?" I ask again._

_" God Clary, the things you make me do. But just this once" He tells me with a serious look on his face._

_" Thank you!" I almost scream, then kiss him... hungrily. He responds back with a kiss hungry as well. We roll over onto the bed with him on top of me. He starts to take my shirt off, then i take his off too. We strip each other of our clothes. Jace reaches for a condom out of habit, but i stop him. I look him in the eye as if saying __**remember? **__He stops and comes back to me and we attack each other again. Soon he slips inside me and i moan, loudly. Maybe a little too loud. _

_" Clary... I can feel it coming. Last chance to put a condom on" he says in between breaths. I shake my head. A second later i feel him cum on me , along with his seed. It felt so different without a condom._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

It was all my fault, I told Jace to not wear protection. Now i'm sitting in the bathroom, looking at the small sign that changed my life.

**Jace's POV **

I quickly walk down the stairs to ask my mom the strangest question. When I see her i go up and ask her.

"Mom? Do you think you can buy better condoms?" She turns and faces me.

" Jace, why do we need better ones? What happened?" she kinda yells at me.

" Well you see, me and Clary were, you know. Then once after I saw it broke, but I didn't want to tell her, she would freak out." I say to her i response.

" Well Jace, I can't fix what already happened but I can buy better ones, OK?" She says. I nod. " Now, is there anything else you should tell me? She asks.

" Well, meandClaryhadunprotecyedsexoncelastweek. I say quickly, hopefully quick enough to where she didn't hear me. I was wrong.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? sHE COULD BE PREGNANT!" She yells at me and i'm pretty sure everyone in the house heard her.

" I'm sorry mom" I say t her.

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" she tells me. Just as I get ready to go upstairs, Isabelle comes running down.

" Who's pregnant?" She asks no one in particular.

" Don't look at me" mom says " look at him". Isabelle turns to look at me. " You didn't" She says to me.

" I um... I don't think she is" I tell her. We all start arguing, when we hear th sound of someone throwing up. Everyone looks to me. I go upstairs to find Clary in the bathroom puking her guts out. I go to her and rub small circles on her back to sooth her.

" Thank you" She says to me.  
" Your welcome, is everything OK?" I ask her. She shakes her head. I sit her on my lap and continue rubbing circles on her until Maryse and Isabelle come up and stare at me expectantly.


	2. Mistakes cost a lot

**Jace's POV**

I look back at Clary with her innocent eyes.

" OK, well um Clary once after we had sex once, the condom broke. I'm sorry" I say to her.

" Oh Jace, it's not your fault, it's mine. I was the one who wanted to have unprotected sex" she answers me sounding like she is falling apart. She presses something into my hand. " Don't look until everyone leaves" she whispers into my ear. I nod my head. Isabelle and Maryse leave us alone and Clary nods to the thing she pressed into my hand. It was a white stick with the 2 little lines signaling she was pregnant. I started crying but not before her. She brings her face to my shirt and cries into it. I stroke her hair and silently cry as well. Me Jace, the strong, cocky, arrogant, sexy one. But something about Clary brings the caring person out of me. I, we still have to tell Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, and Luke. Oh joy.

**Clary's POV**

We decided to tell Jace's family and just give the test to my mom and Luke. My mom doesn't even know we had sex yet. Me and Jace make it down the stairs after making ourselves presentable.

" Ok, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Clary _is _in fact pregnant." Jace tells them. Isabelle just smiles, Alec looks confused, but Maryse and Robert look like they are going to tear me apart.

"JACE HERONDALE! WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED! WE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU!. We would have expected this from Isabelle but from you, or Clary for this matter" They were upset for a while but after about an hour or so they calm down and send us to Luke and Jocelyn's. We call first so they await our arrival. Jace and I walk into the house and I start sweating. They sit on the couch. We walk to them and I throw the test at them then sty standing.

" CLARY FRAY, WHAT IS THIS?!" They stare at me both confused and angry.

" We weren't careful and this happened" I say hopefully sounding as calm as Jace did.

" Out" Jocelyn and Luke say to me. Now it was my turn to look confused. " We are not dealing with this. This your mistake not ours and you can expect no help from either of us". I start to cry and Jace leads me upstairs to my bedroom, pulls out a suitcase and packs my clothes. After a good 20 minutes we walk back downstairs and outside to his car. He starts it and drives back to the institute.


	3. I cry

Jace's** POV**

We drive to the institute and I am really quite angry, how could Jocelyn do that to Clary? Does she not see this from the bright side? I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love Clary and I will love our baby too. I kiss Clary's head as we drive, and she takes my hand and silently cries. This is ally my fault. I should have told Clary no, but her eyes were irresistible and i would probably do it again in a heartbeat. We get there and I open the door for her to get out of the car and into the Institute. Isabelle comes running probably asking how it went, but when she sees Clary she backs off knowing it didn't go well. I promised myself that even if things change Jocelyn will not be a part of my baby's life.

* * *

Weeks and perhaps a month or two go, and Clary has gotten a little baby bump. I honestly feel bad for my girl, everyone stare at her on the street and we had to change her phone number because she keeps getting calls saying that God will punish her, and she is a disgrace to her family and so on. I almost punch every person that so much as looks at my two babies.

**Clary's POV**

The last few months have been hard and everyone stares at me and says mean things, I try to be strong and show that I don't care what others think. but honestly, it breaks my heart. Jace doesn't know but I cut myself once...maybe twice on my hips where no one will see them. Tonight as I fall asleep next to Jace. I cry ever so silently. But he hears me, he always does and he hold me closer to him. in the morning I look out the window at all the normal teens. I long to go back to those days where some one loved me besides Jace, not that he isn't enough. Today Jace drags me out of the house to do something productive. We head to get my nails painted Jace just watches as I get pampered. They paint my toes black with some sparkles. (visit . ) I have my toes painted differently though, they are black with white swirls. Jace takes me home and I see Simon's car there but no one else's. So Simon and Isabelle must be together. we get inside and hear, " Simon oh, oh God Simon oww, oh god yeah, oh yeah" I look over at Jace and we get the same idea. We go upstairs and push open Isabelle's door. And sure enough Simon is on top of Isabelle and she looks like she is enjoying herself quite well,as Simon thrusts into her. I must say he is a good 9 inches. lol. I quickly look away as me and Jace shout "PAYBACK" together, then start laughing. Simon pulls out and Isabelle looks at him " SIMON YOU IDIOT, WHERE IS THE PROTECTION"! We leave and let them work it out. Then suddenly I feel pain shoot up through my spine. Jace holds me up and brings me to his bedroom where I scream into his pillow. It quickly fades and I sit up while Jace rubs my back.

**Jace's POV**

I rub Clary's back as she sits up, " what was that?" I ask.

" I don't know" she replies. We stay like this until Maryse comes home. She comes up to our bedroom and gives Clary a bag filled with things.

" Here, this will help and there is some extra things in there from when I was pregnant" she tells us. We look through the bad and find an assortment of different things. We thank Maryse and then she asks us a question, " Do you know what Simon and Isabelle are doing?" We crack up and tell her everything, soon she is laughing too, until we get to the condom part. " WHAT THE HELL"! she yells. Then she starts laughing again. oh well. Alec gets home a minute later and hears the sounds we did. He points to their door " what?" he says, then his face turns to anger and he storms into the room ;like we did except his intentions are different. We hear Isabelle scream and Alec yell then Isabelle scream again. " I never heard Izzy scream like that" Me and Maryse say. Clary cracks up " That...wasn't...Izzy...It...was...Simon" Soon we all laugh. Alec comes back in dragging Simon in his underwear by his ear. " Mom, you aren't gonna do anything about this" he says. " I didn't when Magnus was over. Alec turns red and leaves.

**Clary's POV**

Today my day got brighter. I had some good laughs and smiles truly for what feel like the first time in forever. Me and Jace get ready for bed.

_I am nine months pregnant and my due date was 2 weeks ago, I start to worry. Then Valentine comes in " You didn't think I knew what I was doing when I gave you angel blood. those pains you feel is resistance, if you have more than 35% angel blood then you will die shortly after birth. Your baby, my dear had 48% angel blood. I won't allow your baby to live, and neither will the Clave when they find out. _I wake up screaming and thrashing around. " Clary, Clary, you are OK. What happened?" Jace says. I tell him about the blood percentage. " Jace, we haven't told the Clave yet" I tell him, tears threaten to spill out from my eyes. " hey, it's OK, we will tell them tomorrow if it makes you feel batter." He tries to comfort me. I agree and fall back into a horror filled sleep.

* * *

In the morning we get ready and head to the Bone City. We meet with the Clave and tell them of our baby. My fears are confirmed when one of the Silent Brothers speak up " I can sense a difference with this baby"

" Yes, I do as well" A few say.

" They have 24% angel blood while the res of us have a mere 13%. The baby will be more powerful then us all. We can't have even a slight chance of the baby turning out like Sebastian. We simply can not let this go through" The say to us without the slightest touch of emotion. I cry. Jace scares me with his reply to them, and suddenly I hate him. " If that is the case we will abort the baby" i scream at him. " We are sorry, perhaps if it had different parents but we can not allow you to have children, for the baby's safety and for all our own" The Silent Brothers dismiss us and Jace has to pull me out.

" HOW DARE YOU, WE CAN'T KILL IT" I scream at Jace.

" Clary listen, we aren't going to. I just said that so they wouldn't be suspicious of us. OK?" He says to calm me down. " i won't let anyone touch this baby" He says.

** ~TIME LAPS~**

I am now 8 months pregnant and he baby is a girl. We decided to name her Azayla. I get sore and tired every once in a while now. I haven't been very social except with Jace. Luke and Jocelyn tried calling, but we denied the call. Don't get me wrong, I miss my mother but can not allow myself to be near her, let alone talk to her. Jace has been amazing through this whole thing. Never getting impatient or mad. I love him and this couldn't be more perfect, except if my baby was accepted by the Calve and my parents.

**Jace's POV**

I watch Clary sit by the window drawing. She is absolutely perfect, and now she is carrying my daughter. I promised myself I would be supportive and never impatient or angry and most importantly the parent mine never were. Suddenly Clary gasps and clutches her stomach while doubling over. She cries out. It breaks my heart to hear this so I go to her, her water breaks. I call for Maryse, Isabelle,Alec, and Simon. They all run up and see Clary.

" DON"T JUST STAND THERE, HELP HER" I scream at them. Maryse is the first to move.

" She is a month early, this isn't good. Jace go get a big scrap blanket and towels that no one uses. We won't make it to the hospital." I run and do as Maryse says.

**Clary's POV**

I scream out again as Jace reappears. He runs over to me. He lays me on the floor on top of the blanket since i'm on the ground anyway. Maryse tells me to do things but I can barely hear her over myself.

" Shit" I hear her say. " Jace,Alec, Simon, Isabelle, you need to wait outside" She tells everyone.

" NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Jace yells again. He argues with Maryse, eventually Maryse gives up.

" OK Clary, don't push OK, it's almost a natural reaction but I need you to fight it." I nod. She attempts to switch the baby's position but it's not working. All the while Jace is holding my hand and I see a tear fall from his eye. This is the first time he has cried since the falcon. Magnus shows up magically and talks to Maryse. I can't hear them, the pain takes over as they talk and I have to push. I do.

" Shit, this just got harder" Magnus says. I want to give in to the pin so badly. I finally let go, but not before whispering in Jace's ear

" I love you".

Jace's POV

Clary whispers I love you in my ear. I cry, I don't care who is watching, I cry. I cry for the pain of my true love, I cry for my daughter that is probably hurting too, I cry for me as well. I can't hold it in anymore. I don't want to live without her, I can't.


End file.
